The Tutor
by armygurl96
Summary: Henry is a smart kid but when his grades start slipping, Regina decides to hire a tutor.
1. Chapter 1

**Henry's a smart kid but when his grades start slipping, Regina decides to hire a tutor.**

"Henry! Get down here this instant!" Regina paces the room wondering how it got to this point. Eyes ablaze on the letter in front of her, she wonders how it got to this point. When Henry started acting out, she tried to ignore it hoping it was just a phase but now it's affecting his grades, "This has to stop, now." She whispers out loud not believing what she is seeing. Henry has always been an A student but this past year his grades slowly slip to B's, she let it slide hoping it was just a onetime deal. But now, now she knows something must be done.

Henry rushes down the stairs, he gets half way but when he sees his furious mother walking back and forth, it stops him dead in his track. He watches her eyes rush up and down the white paper his eyes widen. Regina certainly heard her son stomping down the stairs and stop, her eyes meet his. He can't help it as he makes a mad dash back to his room knowing exactly what she held in her hands. "Henry! Don't you dare take another step!" He almost topples over as he freezes his last step. "Now get down here, we need to talk about something." Henry sighs with defeat, and starts his agonizing walk of shame down the flight of stairs. Regina doesn't want to yell at her son with his mind still so fragile but what else can she do? She's tried everything in her power to keep her son in line but nothing seems to work for her. "I know you've been acting out lately and I find it's my fault, with long hours at work, I haven't been able to spend much time with you but this?" She holds up the letter like a white flag, a defeated mother waving it high. "This is just unacceptable, you received a D! A D Henry! And of all classes in math, I thought you liked math." Her voice wavers, not quite sure how to take such a disappointment in her son. "Your father…" His face twisted at the mere mention of him. "Don't bring him into this mom he's dead, he can't say anything!" Storming back to his room, Regina can't help but see the evident pain emanating in his eyes. "Henry! Come back here and talk to me." Regina's heart clenched at her sons suffering of his father's death.

"I have to do something about his grades, I can't make him talk about Daniels death but I can help him with school." Regina whispers under her breath as she heads out the front door for her car. Tears fall as she makes her way to his school to find some help with her son's grades.

After Daniels sudden death last year, Regina placed Henry in therapy hoping he can talk to someone about the loss of his father. Dr. Hopper has tried everything in his power but Henry refuses to talk during the hour long segments. He has gotten a little better lately, conversing with the doctor about school and friends but when his father's name is brought up, his mouth closes.

It breaks Regina's heart to hear that from the doctor, she knows it's not healthy to keep such a burden inside, even Regina is seeing Dr. Hopper to let out her emotions, her anger, her sadness.

She takes a moment to gather herself before entering the small class room.

"Madam Mayor, how can I help you?" Henry's teacher, Mary Margret stands to greet the brunette. "Hello Miss Blanchard, I'm here about Henry."

"Ah yes, Henry. Well he is a really sweet kid normally but recently he's been acting out and his grades are slipping increasingly fast. Since it is the beginning of the school year, with his grades already this low, I thought I would inform you about the situation with an early report card. He still has plenty of time to make up the loss in his grade I want him to succeed but I'm worried about him." Mary Margret says softly flipping through Henry's recent weeks of works.

"As am I, which is why I wanted to meet with you, I don't have much time with working long hours at the office, but was wondering if you had any tutors on staff?" She asks hoping for something, anything to help her only child.

"I have had one in mind, she's kind of new around here but she has already helped a few kids get back on track. They all seem to love her, and I think she would be a great fit for Henry." Still flipping through henrys file, she pulls a small rectangular card from the mess of papers. "Ah here I was going to wait to give you this when parent teacher conferences are held but seeing as you're here now." She says offering a business card to the Mayor.

She holds the card as if it was the most fragile object on earth. Her eyes trace the black ink,_ Emma Swan, Student Tutor._

"Thank you Miss Blanchard you have no idea how much I appreciate this." She brings the card to her pocket never letting her fingers away the smooth paper as if it were her life line.

Her drive home was full of anticipation, the highest hopes to get her son back on track.

She almost couldn't wait to dial the number on the card, with each ring in her ear, brought a new louder thud in her chest, hoping beyond anything this woman can help her son. "Emma Swan speaking."

"Hello, Miss Swan? Yes I was told you can help tutor my son, Henry?"

"Yes you must be Regina; Mary Margret told me all about Henry's recent troubles with school and I would be more than willing to lend a hand," The smile on Regina's face had only been a part of few shared since Daniels passing. "Seeing as its Saturday tomorrow would you mind me coming over then? Say three o'clock?" The sweet voice flows through her ear. "I don't see a problem with that Ms. Swan, I will see you at three tomorrow… and thank you." Regina nearly whispered the last words. "It's not a problem Regina, everyone needs help at some point in their life. I will see you tomorrow at three Madam Mayor." Regina hated that she needed help especially with her own son; she has been such an independent woman, asking for help seems foreign. "Goodbye Miss Swan." Her voice sounded cold at the last words spoken, she's going to have to remind herself that this is for her son, and not be selfish in this delicate matter.

Dinners have become silent this past year in the Mills household. The scraping of silverware against plates are the only sounds in the room. Regina would try to talk to her son, but his answer would only hold a few words until silence fell once again. "I talked to Miss Blanchard today; I signed you up for a tutor. You may have heard of her, Miss swan? Isn't that exciting Henry? She's going to help you bring your grades up." Every dinner she tries to have a normal conversation with Henry. "Yeah, I guess." It's always the same; his eyes stay low pushing his unfinished dinner around his plate. "May I be excused?" He asks but doesn't even wait for a reply as he grabs his plate and brings it to the kitchen, leaving a torn Regina behind. _I miss you Daniel._ Regina thinks as a tear streams down her weak, fragile face.

Regina cleans up nice considering she cried herself to sleep like many nights before, hiding her pain behind a mask of makeup. The clock strikes three o'clock signaling the arrival of Henry's tutor. She hears a quiet knocking on the door. She finds herself rushing to the door, not wanting to keep her sons savior waiting. Regina's fingers wrap around the handle pulling gently, gracefully peeking through the crack of the door. She was expecting a short old woman with graying hair to greet her but what she finds is something totally different. A tall, confident, blonde woman about the same age as her, smiling warmly at her. "Hi! You must be Regina; I'm Emma Swan, Henrys tutor." She holds out her hand to greet Regina. The brunette almost missed her heart flutter to life in her chest. Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes Miss Swan, come in, we've been expecting you." Regina opens the door wider for Emma to enter.

Emma almost staggers her footing as she takes a step forward through the door at the sight of a gorgeous brunette woman greeting her. She forgets her extended hand out for the other woman to shake. Regina takes Emma's hand in a greeting, feeling her warmth she gives off. Shaking the hand lightly only to quickly retreat her own back to her side. Regina's heart skipping a beat after the touch, shrugging it off thinking she must be nervous meeting someone new.

Emma has never seen a more beautiful house in her life. This place was gigantic! She thinks if she yelled something it would surely echo across the whole house. "Wow!" She had been to a few students' houses but none were like this. Something was different with this house, the others always had a homey feel but this one just felt empty. She hid her frown from the owner not wanting to insult her. _How can someone live in such an emotionless place? _She felt alone even with the other woman standing right next to her. "This place is huge; you have a very beautiful home Regina." Regina watched the blonde marvel at her home. She was used to people gawking at the enormity of her house. This place never felt like home to her ever since Daniel passed away.

"Thank you Miss Swan, let me show you to Henry's room, I've had him lay out his homework for your session today." She leads the woman up the stairs. "Ever since his father's passing, he hasn't been the same; he refuses to do his homework. It worries me Miss Swan I only hope you can help." Her voice remains strong as her insides well with grief and the loss of her dear husband. "I will try my best to get Henry to good standing, the other students I've taught have succeeded and I don't give up easily."

Henry sat quietly in his room, he has heard of Emma Swan from the other children in his class, they all spoke highly of her, claiming her their favorite. He understands why his mother had gotten him a tutor. Homework has become dull and boring, ever since his father had passed. He always made it fun. Tears prickled Henry's eyes as his father came to mind. He missed the laughing and silly games they use to play to make homework easier and fun to do. The voices behind his door snapped the kid's thoughts away from his father and pretended to be working on a worksheet.

Regina knocked on the door. She looked to Emma after a few seconds of silence; the blonde gave her a sad look. She didn't want anyone's pity, but her lip seemed to disagree with her as it trembled in sadness. To hide her pained expression, she called out Henrys name. "Henry, were coming in." She slowly opened his door to Henry at his desk. He was crouched over one of his many pieces of homework scattered about.

"Henry? Henry, this is Miss Swan, she is going to be your tutor for the next couple weeks." There was no response from the boy but a simple nod. "Henry! Be respectful and introduce yourself, its very kind of Miss Swan to offer you help." The boy just sat there. She suppresses her rage and speaks softly "Henry..." Regina feels warmth covering her bare wrist, "it's alright Regina, really, I think I can handle it from here." She looks down to see Emma's hand wrapped softly around her arm. Her heart quickens pace, she dismisses it for rage only for it to beat faster when her gaze lands in the soft blue eyes of Emma.

Emma releases her grasp from Regina's delicate wrist and slowly approaches the boy. "Henry it's nice to finally meet you, Miss Blanchard has told me a lot about you." She said sweetly, "She tells me you like to draw, how you're excelling in art, and she can never seem to get you to put down the books you read." She adds with an adorable smile. Henry looks up to see the smile and can't help himself as he smiles with her. Regina also finds herself smiling with the two. She closes the door to leave before she can ruin her son's momentary happiness.

…

Emma finds Regina downstairs cooking. She couldn't help but stare at the brunette woman almost dancing around the kitchen. "I swear someone could get lost in this house." Regina fumbled the plate she held in her hands, a crash echoes throughout the room. "Oh My Gosh, I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Emma rushes over helping to pick up the glass scattered about Regina's feet. "It's quite alright Miss Swan, I…" Emma stops Regina with a hand on her shoulder. The brunette was too busy staring into blue orbs to notice her heart quietly thumping away.

"Please Regina, call me Emma, 'Miss Swan' only reminds me of how I'm still single at this age." She said the corners of her mouth turning up, a slight chuckle rolling out her lips. The blonde tends to bring a smile to the brunette when she's around. Emma turned back to the broken glass picking the pieces up one by one, carefully handling each shard. "Where's the trash?" Emma asks with a handful of white jagged pieces of glass. "Behind you, under the sink, on the left side." She has trouble opening the door with two full hands full of dangerous objects.

"Um… I really didn't think this one through." Regina lifts her head to Emma trying hard to open the cupboard with full hands. Regina snickered at the sight. "Here let me give you a hand." Her hand slides to the knob noticing a trail of blood snaking down her thumb. "Oh Regina your bleeding, hold on let me take a look at that." She says discarding the glass in the garbage. "Really it's nothing just a little scrape." Regina says assessing the damage to her palm. "It sure doesn't look like nothing, its bleeding pretty badly." Emma reaches out her hand and takes Regina's hand in hers. She reaches up turning the faucet ice cold and brings Regina's hand under the stream of water.

Emma's hand forces Regina to step close to the blonde pulling them together, shoulder to shoulder, radiating heat off one another. "This is quite unnecessary Miss…Emma really, it's not that bad." A thumb brushes over her palm running over her wound, a pained hiss escapes out her mouth the moment of impact. Regina turns her head throwing a playful glare to the blonde. "Not that bad huh?" A smile gracing both the women as they stare into brown and blue eyes. Emma brings her thumb back to Regina's palm caressing the hand in hers careful not to rub the wound. Emma's pull to the brunette cannot be stopped her head slowly dips forward, inches from plump red lips, she can feel sweet, hot breath mingling with her own. Regina can't believe her eyes, Emma getting closer and closer, she doesn't want to move; it's nice to feel this way again to feel her heart beat pounding away.

"Mom, I heard something break, are you okay?" Henry opens the door, with a worried expression. Emma jerks her head away, bringing her eyes to search anywhere away from the brunette. She finds a towel to keep her eyes busy wiping her hands thoroughly. Regina's heart pumps wildly to keep up with the blood that's rushing to her cheeks. "Uh…Henry… Yes sweetie we're fine but watch your step, I just dropped a plate and there's glass everywhere, Emma was just me helping me clean it up." She hurriedly pulls her eyes away from the blonde. "Can you grab the broom Henry?"

He walks out the door trying to remember where his mother even keeps the broom.

"I should go; I just came down to let you know Henry is finished with his homework. He still has much to catch up on but we're getting there. He is very smart I just think he has a lot on his mind." Emma says.

"Thank you Mi… Emma, I realize he has been distracted. I've put him in therapy so he can have someone to talk to about his father's death but the doctor hasn't got much out of him. I am glad that you are here to help him." Regina says turning her attention to the faucet and shutting off the water.

"Regina it's no trouble at all, I was going to ask if I could stop by tomorrow, same time?" Emma asks wanting to help Henry, and also secretly wanting to see the brunette again, she would never admit it out loud but she can't help but think it.

"Yes that would be acceptable." She says with formality trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"Here's the broom mom." He says walking though the door; he walks over careful not to step on any of the scattered glass about holding the broom out for his mom to take.

"Thank you Henry, why don't you see Emma out while I finish cleaning up?" She takes the broom from him and starts to sweep the remaining pieces of glass in to a pile.

"Yeah sure," He says as he walks out the door, with Emma following him. The blonde can't help but look back to the brunette one last time before her departure.

It takes Regina all her might to keep her eyes to the mess in front of them. _David doesn't deserve that sort of betrayal._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for bringing the mistake to my attention, I totally meant to say Daniel instead of David at the end of chapter two, sorry for the confusion. Anyways, hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

Dinner was a different experience today for the Mills family. After the small run in with the blonde in her kitchen, Regina managed to slightly burn the two pork chops for her and her son. She was able to scrape off a bit of the burned part saving them. In all her years of cooking for her son, not once had she pulled off a mistake. Every meal was cooked to perfection, until now. The two sat down in their preferred spots at the table, sitting across from each other. The scraping of Henry's knife, as he hungrily ate his dinner. Regina turned wide eyed not only at the caveman manners Henry was showing but his unusual appetite towards dinner. She couldn't help but think of this as a step in the right direction.

"So Henry how was your tutor session today?"

"It was really good, Emma is really nice." He stops cutting a piece of meat. "She made it fun…" Henry looks down to his food, "Like he did." The sadness evident in his voice, his eyes glaze over with a fresh set of tears ready to fall at any moment. Henry brings his sleeve to his eyes wiping the tears threatening to fall. A sniffle escapes his fallen face.

Regina can't help the tightening in her throat, the clenching of her chest at the sight of her son in pain. "Henry, your father loved you very much and he would have never left if it was his choice. I remember him always telling me stories of your adventures while I was away at work. He told me of your fishing trips and how you would almost always end up in the water somehow or another." He couldn't help his snort.

"He told you that?" She nodded feeling tears fall down her cheeks. "He was proud of you Henry, he loved you very much." Even through her tears, she saw his expression turn from sadness to happy, to what surprised her most, anger. Anger flashes brightly through his dark eyes. He stands, the back of his knees pushing his chair back, scraping against the wood floor to a halt a foot behind him.

"Henry!"

No response comes from the boy as he marches through the doors of the dining room.

"Henry?" Her head pokes through the Henry's bedroom door. "Honey I think we should talk." Henry is lying in bed facing away from her. She walks over and sits on the edge of his bed, hands in her lap.

"I don't want to talk. There's nothing to talk about, he's gone." He says in a hoarse whisper.

"Henry, I know it's hard especially for you, I think if you talk about him it'll make you feel better."

"I don't want to talk about it, just leave me alone." Dr. Hopper has told her time and time again not to make him talk to her about something so fragile.

"I won't make you talk about it Henry, just know I love you very much and you can talk about anything with me at any time, you know that right?" After a minute of silence she decides to leave her heartbroken son alone. It breaks her own heart with every step she takes.

_Regina stands beside her beloved apple tree. The apples bright and red, finally finding peace in a hectic world. She gently picks an apple wiping it against her shirt enough to see her reflection. She's startled to find Daniels reflection looking back at her. She slowly turns around hoping he is behind her. Her breathe hitches to find her husband alive standing in front of her. Regina tries to bring her hand up to his cheek. "Daniel." It's the only word her mouth can utter at such a sight. His face splashed with red, "How could you Regina, I thought you loved me how could you betray me like that!" Her heart clenches in her chest "I'm sorry Daniel please forgive me! Please don't leave me! I do love you!" She tries to plead with him to make him understand. Her world breaks, the man she loved turns to a shadowy figure. Only a Murky residue outlines his figure once standing before her._

Her eyes burst open, the moon emitting the only shimmer of light provided in the confines of her room. Warm tears fall through the thick humid air, sizzling down her hot cheeks. Her love once died only to keep haunting her in the solace of her dreams.

The night never seemed to end the same nightmare corrupting her dreams until the morning light seeped into view. Her tired eyes need sleep that was never granted for long.

Regina's nightmare haunts her through the quiet breakfast between her and her son. She looks to her son wondering if he suffers the same fate as her. His food mixed together as he swished his fork around never bringing his food up to eat. She forced her food down needing the energy to face the new day.

The doorbell rang signaling to Regina the inevitable, that it is in fact three O'clock already. It's not that she dreaded seeing Emma again. She just obviously couldn't control her actions around the woman.

Her heartbeat betrayed her head, as she neared the door. She waited a second to open, trying to calm herself. She opened the door widely, welcoming the woman to her home. Her eyes travel from blue eyes to the woman's lips. The red lips that were so close to hers just a day ago. Her own lips tingle from the thought alone. "Hey Regina," Emma says with a big smile, almost too big.

"Emma come inside. Henry is upstairs waiting for you." She thought that may be enough to get the woman away from her as fast as possible but she only stood there.

"Well I was thinking since it's such a beautiful day out we could bring the studying outside, if it's alright with you." Regina couldn't help but stare; the rays of sunshine beaming through the doorway made the other woman look almost angelic.

"Yes you.." _are. _She cleared her throat. "Yes it is… beautiful out," She hoped that Emma didn't hear the slip up or the blush that unwillingly crept upon Regina's cheeks. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Emma, I'm sure Henry would like that. He's been cooped up in his room for so long I'm sure he would like a reason to get out."

"Great I'll go up and see if he is up to it." Regina watched Emma walk up the stairs.

Landing on the top stair, Emma turned around hoping to get a glance at the brunette. She found brown eyes on her own. She couldn't help her smile as Regina stared at her.

Regina was too busy watching the sway in the woman's hips to notice Emma turn her head towards her. Her eyes widen at seeing Emma's eyes on hers. She quickly shook out of her daze and turned to the kitchen to start dinner.

Regina was slightly distracted while working on dinner; she had a front row seat to Emma and her son studying. Emma's back was to her but she could see her son smiling brightly at the things Emma was doing. Whether it was making faces at him or telling jokes, she could care less if they were actually studying as long as her son had a smile. Her eyes didn't fail to notice the blonde, she watched Emma interact with her son, eyes traveling down her back. She found Emma had nearly perfect posture, her shoulders slightly hunched over watching Henry scribble down notes. Her long blonde hair radiates in the bright sun. _Look away Regina. _ She took a couple more seconds before listening to her head.

It's been so long since she's been with someone she forgets what it feels like to be close to someone. To be wanted. _It's too soon_ she thinks, _I just met this woman and we almost kissed_. _I can't let this happen, not with Daniel still in my heart. _ The stutters in her heart told her differently, it was saying_, let him go he's gone, make me beat once again._

The one thing that is stopping her from listening to her heart is Daniel, he was her life, and he was everything to her and her son. The sudden loss of her husband crushed her; it brought her to her knees. There isn't a minute that goes by without thinking of him, of his love he had for her and her love for him.

With dinner nearly finished Regina was rushing around the kitchen putting the last touches on her dish. She constantly looked behind her to make sure Emma wasn't behind her. She placed the plate on the counter ready to dish up her sons plate. A throat cleared behind her, "I had to make sure you weren't holding anything before interrupting your cooking."

She turned to see Emma leaning over the island on her elbows. "I'm glad you did or we might have had a repeat of yesterday." She straightened up and walked over to Regina's side of the kitchen and hoisted herself up on the counter. "That would be a shame. What are you making?" Her eyes are on the pot in front of Regina. "Spaghetti and meatballs, Henry's favorite."

"Ah I would've guessed mac n' cheese with the spongebob shapes. Speaking of Henry, Is he mad at you? He seemed a bit agitated today, every time your name came up he had a weird look." _She's talking to him about me? What could they possibly talk about?_

"A weird look?"

"Yeah he looked confused, different. How else can I describe it, he just looked like he didn't want to talk about you."

"We might have had a fight, well sort of. I brought up his father the other night at dinner. I told him Daniel loved him very much. He got angry, and left the room. I tried to talk to him after he calmed down but he refused like always, he never wants to talk about him. He won't even talk to his therapist. It worries me to no other." It took every ounce of courage to let that out. Tears begin stinging her eyes.

Emma climbs off the counter and puts a comforting hand on Regina's arm. "It's okay Regina; at least he is still part of the five stages of grief."

"It's been a year; don't you think he should be nearing the end?"

"It was his father Regina it's a hard thing to get over. Some people take longer than others. He's only a kid, he just needs time Regina." Emma's eyes grew confident in her answer. Regina knew Emma was right. He was just a kid but she only wanted her son back.

Regina couldn't help but be sucked in to Emma's bold blue eyes.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm expecting too much from him. Ugh listen to me. You've already done so much to help Henry… now you're helping me."

"Don't worry Regina, everything will turn out for the better in time." Emma looks at her watch, "Speaking of, I'm sorry I really have to go, I have an appointment in an hour and I walked here."

"Alright, let me find my checkbook I forgot to pay you for yesterday, I don't want to forget again." Regina went about to look for her purse.

Emma grabbed Regina's arm before she made her quest. "How about I get it from you tomorrow, say six?" Regina's blood flowed through her arm pulsing to her heart, emanating heat throughout her body. She managed a smile against her body's reaction to such a gentle touch. "Henry told me he has baseball practice after school so I thought it would work best for both of you."

"Of course that works just fine." Regina couldn't get her mind off the hand on her arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow Regina." She gave a squeeze on the arm she held and walked out the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a short chapter, haven't had the time to write much, the next one will be longer and posted sometime after you all for reading! Happy Holidays everyone!**

"Henry?" Henry looks up from his untouched dinner.

"I hope you're not mad at me. I'm only trying to help you. I really want you to know that I love you. It's starting to worry me that you hardly eat and you never talk to me. It hurts me too. I miss him so much Henry, and I know you do too."

"I just miss him so much. How can he just suddenly be gone? Just like that, one day he's here the next just gone. I feel like it's my fault he's gone." Small tears grow in his red eyes. It breaks Regina's heart over and over to see her son like this. She wishes she can take away his mourning.

"You can't keep blaming yourself Henry. He loved you with all his heart."

"I just want to be strong. It's what he wanted, he always told me to take care of you. I don't want you to worry about me."

"Henry everyone needs to let it out sometime, I don't want you to worry about being strong I want you to be happy."

A peaceful dinner, Henry didn't lash out to Regina about his father. Even if most of the dinner was full of sadness and longing for a father and husband. Regina had a sense of happiness that her son was finally talking to her about his father, the one who taught Henry to be such a kind, young gentleman.

After dinner Regina went to Henry's room to give him a goodnight kiss. She found him reading a book. Not just a book, the book, the one Daniel would read to him every night. A book composed of fascinating fairy tales of both dark and light. Daniel mostly read the love stories especially the one with the stable boy. Henry loved to hear that one to. Daniel always said it reminded him of Regina and Daniel.

"Which one are you reading?" She sat beside him on his bed.

"Dads favorite story, The Stable Boy."

"You should go to sleep, its well past your bed time, you have school tomorrow." She carefully took the book from his grasp.

"Can you read me one?" Regina smiled down to her son. She flipped to the beginning of the story. "Once upon a Time…"

Regina spent most the night tossing and turning, dreading to find Daniel in her dreams once again. Her exhaustion finally catching up to her as her eyelids droop to a close.

_Regina stands beside her beloved apple tree. The apples bright and red, finally finding peace in a hectic world. She gently picks an apple wiping it against her shirt enough to see her reflection. She's startled to find Daniels reflection looking back at her. She slowly turns around hoping he is behind her. Her breathe hitches to find her husband alive standing in front of her. Regina tries to bring her hand up to his cheek. "Daniel." It's the only word her mouth can forge. He brings his hand to mimic Regina's gesture. "I love you Regina." His was as face clear as day; she rubs her thumb along his cheek. "I love you too Daniel. How am I supposed to go on without you? Everyday is a struggle." He smiles at her, 'How can he smile at this pain?' "I will always be with you Regina." He smiles to reassure her even though she knows she will never see him again. "But I love you." His figure dissipates into a shadow._

"_Daniel! No! Don't leave me! I love you!"_

"_Then love again." He whispers as he fades in front of Regina's eyes. She is left alone to face her apple tree. _

"Mom, Mom! Wake up!" Henry pushes and pulls on his mothers shoulder shaking her to wake from her dream. Her head shoots up from her pillow, taking a gasp. Her breathing is ragged heavy, sweat dripping in beads down her skin. "Mom, its okay you were having a bad dream." Wide eyed, Regina finds her son climbing into bed with her. His arms surround her cold body, "I miss him too… you were saying his name in your sleep." She turns her focus from the dream to the bundle of warmth in her arms. "Henry." She closes her eyes happy she still has her son to love.

Regina's eyes open to a beautiful sunrise emitting from her bedroom windows. Henry's snoring slightly next to her. She gets up padding down the stairs to start breakfast for the two of them.

The dream never finding her again after Henry came to the rescue. She is more than thankful for that even if it is the only place to see her diseased husband. Regina can't seem to let last night's dream escape her head. _Then love again._ Her heart wants to accept his permission to move forward. But her thoughts remind her it was just a dream. It's always an ongoing battle between her head and heart.

She washes a dirty plate; her thoughts drift away to soft supple hands holding hers, blonde golden hair beaming a nearly blinding light to her dark brown eyes. Emma's porcelain face so close, red lips even closer. Ocean blue eyes piercing her darkness, pouring light within her soul. _Then love again._


End file.
